The present invention relates to a pack for containing materials which are capable of flow, comprising a tube which is formed by at least one longitudinal sealing seam. At the ends of the tube are disposed a bottom and a cover. The cover comprises thermoplastic material without a carrier material, is injected on the tube, and has a pouring means. The tube comprises carrier material, for example cardboard, which is coated at least on one side with thermoplastic material. The pack bottom is quadrangular and is formed from the folded-over tube of the pack in the form of a fold-type closure and has a transverse sealing seam with triangular flaps which are folded over onto an adjacent wall. The cover and the cross-section of the pack, at least in the region of the cover, are round.
A pack of this nature is already known from European patent application, Publication No. 052261. Although such a pack can be produced by means of simple tools and has advantages in that it enjoys good stability, makes good use of the space occupied and is properly fluid-tight, the final consumer has to grip the pack on the outside walls of the tube, in order to carry the pack or to pour its contents.